Never touch what isn't yours Miroku
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Miroku come up with a great idea to spy on the girls in the hot springs and even join them. But what happens when he gets caught head first in Kagome breast, will he survive the night, or will Sango and Inuyasha kill him, and what does this have to do with Hatchie and Shippo? BLUE ROZE


It was another long boring day for the inu-gang. No lead on Naraku or shikon jewels or anything. So Miroku was board stiff and also not to mention he had not gotten to grope Sango or any girl in that matter. Sango had been careful around him and of course he didn't get a chance, he considered Kagome but he decided not to. Kagome had become more like a sister to him and so had mostly destroyed any lecherous thought, and not to mention that he would be killed by Inuyasha and Sango wrath. Miroku shivered a little at that thought, he often wonder which one was scarier when he grope Kagome.

Sango who sees Kagome as a sister and is very loyal and caring for her family/ friends with the knowledge of torturing tactics that could make demons like Sesshomaru shake in fear.

Or a half demon who had truly fallen in love with this woman and had found actual true love instead of desperation disguise as love like he had found with Kikyo, and would do the impossible to protect her and was overly jealous and protective and if he were to lose his sword it would allow a blood-thirty demon with a mind making any other psycho-path in the word look like a innocent little 5 year old girl free with revenge for him.

Though Miroku wasn't sure which one was worse, he knew one thing for sure he didn't want to find out. So that left him with a wanting and no one to relieve his need to at least see a woman nude. It was now night and every one was around a fire Miroku was against a tree, Inuyasha was in a branch in some tree, as Sango and Kagome were talking to each other from across the fire. Shippo was playing with Kirara and so there was nothing to worry about and nothing to do. That was until Miroku felt some one tap his shoulder. He turned around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Hachi behind him with an innocent looking face. So Miroku did what he did when he always saw Hachi, he hit him over the head with his staff.

"Hachi, what are you doing here?" Miroku ask, that caught the others attention as Hachi nurse his knew bump on the head.

"Master Miroku, I came here with some news from master Mushi, it's urgent." Hachi said, that caught Miroku attention for he was always concern for his master. So Miroku grab Hachi and drag him away from the other so he could hear what Hachi had to say. No one said anything for they knew Miroku was always worried for his master who was the closes thing he had to a father.

"You know Sango" Kagome said catching Sango attention. "I saw a hot spring earlier and with Miroku distracted want to go take a bath?" Kagome ask, Sango smiled at the thought and nodded.

"Sure" She said as she got up with Kagome getting her bath supplies and Pajamas as well.

"Inuyasha, make sure Miroku doesn't follow us when we get back, okay?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha snorted but nodded his head. No one was aloud to look at his Kagome naked but him.

'Whoa where did that come from?' Inuyasha thought but shook his head as he just snorted while also doing his famous 'ked'. Kagome smiled at him before following after Sango to the well wanted and love hot spring.

Once Miroku felt they were far enough away from the others he turned around and look Hachi seriously in the eyes his full of worry.

"What does master Master Mushi need Hachi?" He ask calmly Hachi began to get nervous.

"Well….. you should know I'm only here to give you the message and if it were just me I would not ask such a thing" Hachi rambled to Miroku, Miroku glared at Hachi.

"What are you talking about?" He ask, Hachi took a deep breath before answering Miroku question.

"Master Mushi sent me here…..to ask…you for some…sake" Hachi was then hit up side the head and nock down with a very irritated Miroku.

"You traveled all the way here just to ask me for some sake?" Miroku half yelled at Hachi, Hachi then went on his knees to be for forgiveness.

"Please Master, don't suck me into your wind tunnel." Hachi all but sob as he kept begging, Miroku was however having a mental tantrum.

'Ah this is the worst day by far, I haven't gotten to grope Sango or any woman, I can't even spy on them, we have no leads on Naraku or jewel shards, I'm board stiff, and now I got this raccoon demon who can't do anything except listen to Mushi and come beg me for sake. All he does is that, and the only other thing he does is get me into trouble. I mean like with all those villages pretending to be me and then having the nerve to ruining my reputation and with a leafs to transf-' That's when Miroku mind came up with the greatest idea in all pervert time. He then got a certain grin on his face as he look down at the demon willing to do what ever he bid him.

"Hachi" Miroku said immediately catching the demons attention. "I will not suck you up into my wind tunnel, if you do me this favor, if you refuse then I will have no choice but to suck you into my hand" Miroku said, Hachi quickly nodded his head saying he would do what ever Miroku would want.

"Alright then listen closely, first I want you to…"

Miroku had been gone for a while but Inuyasha didn't mind, he knew the monk was well aware that if he spied on the girls and look at Kagome, weather accident or purposely he would die.

Sango and Kagome had finally made it to the lovely hot springs, after striping and now in the water they had began to talk. You know gossip, hair, weight, ect. Then Kagome herd a noise in the bush next to them, both her and Sango covered their chest as they turned to the bush.

"Who's there?" Sango ask, they waited for a few minuets until finally the intruder showed himself to be, Shippo. Sango and Kagome breath out in relieve as they let their arms go down.

"Oh, its only you Shippo" Kagome said with a smile, Shippo seemed to be in a trance of some sort just staring at the 2, Kagome began to get worried. "Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome ask, that seem to get Shippo to snap out of the trance as he nodded quickly still looking at the 2 of them.

"Do you want to bathe with us, Shippo?" Sango ask, Shippo again nodded quickly as he began to undress. Once he was done undressing he jumped into the water right next to Sango. Kagome then went to get something by the side of the hot spring and came back with a bottle.

"Here Shippo, why don't you wash your hair?" Kagome ask while handing the bottle to Sango so she can hand it to Shippo. Shippo look at the bottle and then seem to got a grin that Sango could have swore look like Miroku lecherous grin before turning into a innocent smile.

"Can you wash my hair Sango?" He ask innocently, Sango thought about it for a minuet before shrugging her shoulders and nodded.

"Sure" She said, Shippo smiled wider as he swam closer to Sango. Sango spread her legs so Shippo could sit in between her legs, he did with his face facing her as his for head brush against her breast. Sango thought nothing of it as she undid his little bow on top allowing his hair to fall. She then instructed Shippo to get his head wet first which he did before sitting up again, Sango then open the bottle and squeeze some of it on her hands. She then began to massage his scalp in to make sure that every strand of hair was covered with shampoo. Then Sango again instructed him to lay in the water and rinse out his hair, Shippo did and all this time with out either girl realize as he had continued to stare at her chest. Once Shippo was done he smiled as he then gave Sango as hug burring his head into her chest as his hands – ever so innocently – touch her rather large chest.

"Thank you Sango" Shippo said, Sango smiled while giving him a small kiss on his head affectionately. Once that was done he was given some toys as the girls went to their usual talk. It went from jewel shard hunting, to outfits, to how annoying the boys were, and on and on until finally they made it to the subject of their bodies, and about a particular part of the body.

"Some times I which they were smaller" Sango said referring to her, dear I say it, breast. "I mean I swear when I was 13 they went on a none stop grow and I even tried to keep them small by binding them but they kept growing." Sango said looking at her chest with a little hatred.

"Why would you be mad at something like that, some times I whish I'd had breast as big as yours I don't really see the problem with it" Kagome said looking at her slightly smaller chest, but she still had rather large breast for a 16 year old, Sango rolled her eyes.

"Ya, well they get so annoying especially during battle, they always get in the way. Not to mention all the boys that use to go after me in my village, or any village I came across" Sango then felt a vein pop "Especially that no good for an excuse lecherous monk" Sango thought angrily but Kagome still didn't agree.

"But at least you know the guy you love would find you attractive and would never grow old over your body" Kagome stated as Sango nodded at the thought.

"But still I think smaller breast are better" Sango said, Kagome thought about it some more but then whish for a second opinion about it, until she thought of the only other person in this hot spring.

"Hey Shippo" Kagome ask the fox child who already had his full attention still staring at them both. "Which do you think is better, bigger breast" pointing to Sango breast who were completely exposed for quickly catching on to what Kagome had in mind "Or small breast?" Kagome ask also exposing her breast. Shippo stared at each as if studding them, he came closer look at each closer before saying his answer.

"I personally say bigger breast" Shippo said, Kagome smirk at Sango who rolled her eyes before Shippo spoke again. "But Kagome you still have a lot to grow so I don't think you have much to worry about." Shippo said, Kagome smiled at that thought, relieve to know she wouldn't have small breast forever. "and Sango, when you have children your breast will get smaller," Shippo stated, Sango thought about that for a second, nodding at the slightly good thought, but then there was always that chance that her breast would not grow smaller but time will tell. Then the girls went back to another fit of girly talk forgetting Shippo once again, Shippo turned around looking at the perimeter of the hot springs. He then spotted a spider and then got a grin again as he then scream help (but not loud enough for Inuyasha to hear), the girls turned to Shippo who had big Crocodile tears in his eyes.

"Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome ask coming closer to Shippo as he tried to wipe his eyes.

"I saw a spider that almost bit me" Shippo said, Kagome then began to say it was alright and tried to comfort him. To comfort him Kagome took Shippo and buried his head into her bosom as she continued to say everything was fine. Shippo grin again as he buried his head deeper into her chest, loving every bit of it.

Inuyasha continued to sit by the fire just going through his thoughts thinking about random stuff, until he herd Shippo that was beneath him say something.

"I'm going to go join Kagome and Sango to take a bath" He said, Inuyasha just 'ked' as Shippo began to make his way to the hot springs, once again every thing became quiet.

Shippo walk to the hot springs slightly until he finally made he, he was soon in front of the hot springs. Kagome and Sango had their backs facing the other way and they appeared to be hugging something.

"Kagome?" Shippo said, the 2 girls stop what they were doing and soon turned around with the other Shippo still in her chest. Now Kagome stare at Shippo with an open mouth that Sango also had as they saw the other Shippo and then look at the other Shippo in Kagome bosom. Then that's when they herd a yelp from some one and as soon as the sound was made a puff of smoke appeared causing every one to go momentarily blind before the smoke cleared. Now in between Kagome breast was…

Earlier

Inuyasha had been sitting doing nothing as Shippo was making his way to the hot springs until he caught a whiff of a sent that was close to the hot springs. He didn't recognize it, but he could tell that it was a demon and it was male. With that information Inuyasha felt his anger rise, some bastard had the nerve to look at his Kagome. Oh he was going to die, and with that Inuyasha leap from his branch to fin this foe. He look around the area he had smelled the demon bastard, until he saw a lump. It had a purplish pink Kimono one with red and white designs on it. It was crouching and it appeared to have a great view of the hot springs and the girls, Inuyasha slowly approach it from behind and it didn't even notice he was there. Then to make sure to intimidate the demon and make sure it would pay for looking at Kagome he stood tall behind it and let out a growl.

"What the hell are you doing…"

Hachi sigh as he saw Shippo get buried into the priestess name Kagome breast.

'Why do I get stuck into these kinds of situations?' He thought for even he could tell that the half-demon Inuyasha was going to be so piss when he found them, but at least he would make it out alive as for Miroku, that was another story. 'But then again, I will have to admit his plan his very smart and ingenious.'

FLASH BACK PEOPLE

_Miroku had motion for Hachi to come and sit closer to him, so he could hear his 'brilliant plan'. _

"_Okay" Miroku said as Hachi was now next to him ready to hear his plan "You know that fox's child, Shippo right?" Miroku ask, Hachi thought about it for a second before nodding his head yes, Miroku got that grin. "Good, now I want you to use your magic and transform me into a fox's child" Hachi look at him completely loss for his brain wasn't the smartest. _

"_Okay" He said, but Miroku wasn't finish._

"_I want you to make the fox's child look just like Shippo" Then that's when Hachi realize his plan, then he began to shake in fear._

"_But master Miroku, if the girls or Inuyasha finds out he's going to kill us" Hachi said with no doubt in his mind of certain death would, no will come towards them, Miroku just shrug._

"_Then we better not get caught," Then he held up his cursed hand "unless you prefer my hand instead." Hachi look at the hand and seem to be thinking of which choice. If he chose Inuyasha he would die maybe quickly sense he would have only seen the girls, and as for the hand he had no idea what would kill him and that was scary enough on its own. _

"_I'll do the first one" Hachi said with a sigh, Miroku grin got even wider as a twinkle in his eyes appeared._

"_Great, then lets go" and with that Hachi held up a leave and put it on Miroku head before he change into Shippo, and began to walk towards the girls with Hachi right behind him. _

END OF FLASH BACK

Hachi was so caught up in his own mind of thought he didn't realize the very half-demon he was terrified of was right behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha ask in a voice that would make the grim reapers voice sound sweet and loving. Hachi physically shook with true fear as he slowly turned to see Inuyasha eyes flash red and his fanes grew bigger ever so slightly. He didn't even have a time to think to go on his knees and beg for forgiveness before Inuyasha fist met his head causing Hachi to fall forwards knock out right next to the other Shippo, the one with his clothes still on.

Time had seem to stop as the girls stared at the other Shippo standing on the shore of the hot springs as the other one in Kagome breast was still too distracted to notice. Then they herd something come from the bushes near by, then before they knew it Hachi came falling out with a lump the size of Shippo head and Inuyasha with a look that could cause death to shiver. Then smoke appeared almost as Hachi yelp and fell out of the hiding spot of the bush as he was knock out. Soon the smoke disappeared and now in between Kagome breast was Miroku our favorite and soon to be dead lecherous monk.

Miroku had been nice and happy as he was in between Kagome breast, remembered when I said Miroku had gotten ridden of every lecherous thought about Kagome, and now do you remember me saying almost as well? Ya so let's just say his guilt for doing this was a big, Hawaiian fat, zero. (no offense to Hawaiians)

'Ah this feels nice' he thought as he continued to allow his thoughts to get wild, until he herd something that sounded like they were talking but he ignored it. Then he herd something fall, but once again ignored it as he tried to get his life worth of boob incase he were to die later. Then that's when he felt and smelled smoke in the air and something on his forehead, but once and again ignored it as he continued to enjoy the pillow like thing his head laid on.

Once the smoke cleared Inuyasha look around to see if any one was hurt and what he saw almost made him go demon, there was Miroku, naked, and HIS head on HIS Kagome breast. A growl meant for rabid dog came out of his chest as he stared at the monk, who was going to die no questions ask.

Once the smoke cleared Kagome look at Inuyasha who now seem to be giving death glares at her which got her confused, why was he mad at her, then she notice that the Shippo in between her breast head had seem to gotten a little bit bigger. Kagome look down and felt all of the blood she had go to her face as she saw MIROKUS head in between her breast with a leave on his head. She herd a growl which was from Inuyasha and also herd a growl from Sango but just look at him in utter shock. Then she suddenly scream as she push Miroku away from her chest and gave him a hell of a slap.

Miroku eyes widen when he herd Kagome scream, then push him back, and then gave him a hell of a slap, and if that one scream was the signaling for hell to begin then it did its job. Kagome then jump out of the water and ran behind Inuyasha totally forgetting she was nude, Inuyasha clutch his tetsusaiga to keep his demon from going out and ripping his _friend_ to shreds, and Sango grab a towel and wrap it around her self an emotionless face and got up from the hot springs. Every one looked at Sango, waiting to see how she would more in likely kill him. She then return with a huge boulder that even Inuyasha would have trouble carrying, she then glared at Miroku as he had terror in his eyes.

"Sango….be rational about this" Miroku said steadily as he tried to make his way towards shore, but then the boulder came down and about crush him, only a inch away.

"Believe me when I tell you this is as rational as I'm getting" Sango said as her anger was beginning to come out, then Miroku was grab by the back of his neck and held very high in the air, coming face to face with eyes turning from red to white causing him to shake in fear.

"Come on monk, I think I need to get the meaning of what would happen if you ever do that again through you thick skull." Inuyasha said as he turned around with a now panicking monk.

"INUYASHA BE REASONABLE, IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING I WAS WAITING TO BATHE BUT COULDN'T WAIT FOR THE GIRL TO FINISH, I MEAN THEY DO TAKE FOREVER, YOU BELIEVE ME RIGHT KAGOME?" Miroku now yelled desperately to get some one to stop Inuyasha from doing what ever he was going to do, Kagome thought about it for a second with a towel just covering her.

"Inuyasha Kagome called out stopping him. "What are you going to do to him?" Kagome ask, curious if Miroku would make it out alive, Inuyasha grin.

"If you're wondering if he'll survive the night, he will, but mentally, he'll be scar for life when I'm done with him." Inuyasha finish with a grin that made Miroku blood run cold, Kagome smiled.

"Then have fun" Kagome called out, Miroku now began to be as he was drag naked away with a murderous half-demon. The girls then dress and made it to camp with Shippo, and for the whole night they herd cries and screams from Miroku and laughs that would make the joker shake with fear. Shippo didn't get a wink of sleep but the girls slept with smiles on their faces the whole night.

The next morning the boys returned, Inuyasha had a satisfied look on his face as Miroku was still shaking with fear. And lets just say, it was a full year before he even began to grope Sango again, and 5 years before he spied on Sango again, but he never look at Kagome ever again.

OKAY I HOPE U LIKE IT AND WHEN IT SAID 5 YEARS I AM INCLUDING THE TIME THEY DEFEATED NARAKU AND MIROKU AND SANGO GOT MARRIED AS WELL AS INU AND KAG GOT MATTED TOGETHER. HOPE U LIKE IT AND SEE YA LATER.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
